Valor
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Naoto y Kanji, personas completamente distintas que comparten un mismo sentimiento pero... en estos casos a veces se necesita una pisca de ayuda para obtener el valor necesario. Pésimo summary, por favor lean y dejen reviews XDD


Hola a todos! Aquí me presento trayéndoles una nueva historia del Persona 4, esta vez un KanjixNaoto, una pareja que me gusta muchísimo! Espero que les guste el fic n_n espero sus reviews!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del Persona 4 me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de ATLUS, esto es tan solo un fic escrito de fans para fans.**

* * *

**Valor**

Faltaba poco para navidad y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Finalmente habían vencido a Adachi y la niebla se había disipado de Inaba, la cual volvía a ser tranquila y aburrida, como siempre lo había sido. Aquel día no había cabida para mujeres, pues los chicos habían decidido salir todos juntos, una salida de hombres, a pesar de que lo que harían no era muy masculino que digamos. Tenían planeada una jornada en Junes, donde decidirían que regalarles a las chicas. Al parecer tres de ellos estaban seguros de que comprar, por lo que primero pasaron por la tienda de películas, donde Yosuke compró el dvd de una película de Kung-fu que había salido recientemente y que Chie no había alcanzado a ver pero que tenía muy buena crítica. Seguido de eso hicieron dos paradas más y fue el turno de Souji de comprar, primero el regalo para Nanako y luego un enorme y extenso libro de cocina para su novia, Yukiko. Mientras este decidía cual elegir, Teddie se había escapado unos momentos y había comprado unos cuantos cosméticos y una prenda de ropa para Rise, sabiendo que la jovencita estaría feliz con cualquier regalo de ese estilo. Tan solo faltaba Kanji pero… ¿debería regalarle algo a Naoto? Después de todo no eran pareja ni nada parecido, y las pocas veces que habían estado a solas, él las había arruinado… de seguro ella ya tendría otros planes para navidad.

-Anda viejo, cómprale algo, ¡cualquier cosa!-exclamó Yosuke-. Yo sé que cualquier cosa que tú le regales le gustará.  
-Ya cállate… no tengo porqué darle algo-refunfuñó Kanji, enfadándose como siempre que Yosuke comenzaba a bromear acerca de Naoto y él-. No me molestes.  
-¡Pero es navidad!-continuó el mayor-. ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para ligarse a una chica!  
-¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca de una vez?-le gritó Kanji, marchándose verdaderamente enojado. ¿Por qué sería que ese idiota nunca se callaría? Sabiendo lo delicado que era aquel tema para él… además Naoto no era una chica normal, no, ella no tenía tiempo para otros chicos.

Decidió ignorar el tema, estúpida navidad… ni que fuese San Valentín. Miró el cielo, el sol aún se asomaba en lo más alto, era muy temprano para volver a casa. Kanji comenzó a caminar, sin pensar en algún lugar en específico, simplemente dejándose guiar por sus pies. No tardó en llegar al río, un lugar refrescante y en donde se podía estar sin ser molestado. Sonrió levemente y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Normalmente la gente lo tenía estereotipado como un sujeto que solo buscaba problemas, pero él no era así… tan solo tenía mucha energía, pero también le gustaba tener su propio espacio, de pequeño jamás había tenido muchos amigos por lo que se había acostumbrado a esa soledad… aunque a veces le daba pena pero sabía que no podía cambiar quien era, no podía evitar que la gente le tuviera miedo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-genial, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido pero ahora alucinaba con la voz de Naoto.  
-Hm… como si eso fuera posible-dijo Kanji, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
-Bien, si no te agrada mi compañía tan solo dilo, pero no tienes por qué actuar de esa manera. Me voy-respondió la misma voz que antes. Kanji escuchó los pasos de la chica alejándose, percatándose de que no era una simple ilusión. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó apresurado.  
-¡E-espera!-la detuvo Kanji, viendo como la peli azul ya había comenzado a subir la escalinata.  
-¿Qué pasa?-la fría mirada que le dedicó hiso que al fuerte joven se le helara hasta la médula espinal-. Me dijiste que me marchara.  
-A-ah… no, e-eso… fue un error perdón, pensé que…-y una vez más allí lo traicionaban sus nervios.  
-¿Qué pensaste?-inquirió la detective, mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le divertía mucho ver como Kanji se volvía un manojo de nervios por ella.  
-Pe-pensé que estaba soñando despierto… cuando oí tu voz yo… como a veces la escucho cuando duermo… emm…  
-¿Eh?-la expresión de Naoto ahora indicaba si no sabía si echarse a reír o salir corriendo-. ¿Sueñas conmigo?  
-¡NO! Di-digo… emm… ¡RAYOS!-no entendía cómo era posible que a veces Naoto lo aterrorizara más que un shadow.  
-Lo siento Kanji-kun… no tengo tiempo para esto-la muchacha dio por finalizada la conversación y se volteó rápidamente para que el chico no pudiese apreciar el tono rojizo que sus mejillas habían adquirido. Percibió como él se ponía de pie para intentar detenerla, por lo que se puso en marcha y subió las escaleras a velocidad, alejándose corriendo hacia su casa.  
-Y después Yosuke me insiste en que intente ligar con ella… es claro que no quiere nada conmigo-refunfuñó, recostándose nuevamente en el césped centrando su mirada en el cielo, pero ya no deseaba descansar, no quedaba nada lo suficientemente bueno como para alegrarle el día.

Naoto caminó decaída en dirección a su casa, no entendía el comportamiento de Kanji, le parecía tan tierno… siempre se esforzaba por mantener una charla con ella a pesar de que terminaba arruinándolo. En más de una ocasión ella le había dado a entender que no tenía tiempo para esa clase de juegos, no era como Rise, Yukiko o Chie, ella era una detective y debía usar su tiempo para cosas prácticas… no para algo como… un novio. Siempre se había sobre esforzado por ser la mejor y la más rápida en todo, y sabía que contaba con un coeficiente intelectual más alto de lo normal. Su pasado… debería enorgullecer a sus difuntos padres, no podía malgastar su tiempo en cosas tan triviales. Antes era diferente, había un caso que resolver… pero tras haber atrapado a Adachi ya no tenía sentido seguir saliendo tan a menudo con sus nuevos amigos. Aún así había algo que no la satisfacía, y era ese sentimiento de vacío que en su pecho florecía más y más, no entendía por qué, habiendo solucionado un caso tan importante y casi imposible, se sentía de esa forma… había contribuido con su parte y habían regresado la paz a Inaba, salvando a muchísimas personas de una muerte inevitable… estaba feliz por ello pero… aquello era lo que más la confundía. No estaba completamente feliz, había una parte de ella que deseaba que todo siguiera como antes… de esa forma podría pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y con… con Kanji.

Ya era la tercera vez que la tutora de idiomas le llamaba la atención. Suspiró y negó suavemente, debía admitir que ese día estaba simplemente en las nubes.

-Naoto-kun… ¿de verdad está todo bien?-inquirió la mujer mayor, mirándola a los ojos-. Estás algo…  
-Distraída, dispersa, ¡ya lo sé!-respondió ella malhumorada, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo maleducada-. Lo siento… hoy… no es mi día…  
-Naoto-kun escucha…-suspiró la tutora, sentándose al lado de su alumna-. Escúchame bien… tú siempre estás dando lo mejor de ti, un 110%, incluso hoy que es navidad. No entiendo cómo es que estás aquí sola tomando clases en lugar de con tus amigos o, quien sabe, tal vez tu novio.  
-Olvídelo, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…-la voz de Naoto no era más que un susurro apenas audible en el cual la tristeza tenía gran relevancia.  
-Naoto… está bien que seas centrada, que tengas un buen foco y que además no te rindes jamás… pero a veces… las personas necesitamos descargar todas nuestras emociones y simplemente… divertirnos un rato. Ahora, te ordeno que salgas y te diviertas, no puedes desobedecerme, soy tu tutora…-sonrió la mujer-. Además, yo creo que por tu expresión debe haber algún chico triste esperando por ti.  
-Pero él…  
-Ve-asintió, sonriendo al ver que Naoto, tras meditarlo unos momentos, se ponía de pie y salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Kanji.

Al pasar por Junes se detuvo al ver las parejas que caminaban a su alrededor, generalmente una hermosa muchacha, bien vestida, aferrada al brazo de su amado príncipe. Miró su propio reflejo en una vidriera… ella no era así y jamás lo sería… ¿podría Kanji aceptarla de esa manera? Él se merecía a una linda chica como Yukiko para que cuidara de él, o tal vez alguien más carismática, alguien como Rise… o incluso… enérgica como él, aunque menos bruta, alguien como Chie. Todas hacían buena pareja con Kanji pero… ¿qué tenía ella? Tan solo era una mujer que parecía del sexo opuesto.

-¿Qué podría ver él de sensual en alguien como yo?-se preguntó a sí misma.  
-Si me lo preguntas, mucho-Naoto volteó asustada al escuchar la voz de Satonaka-. Oye, ¿qué pasa? Perdón, ¿te asusté?-sonrió la castaña, mirando a su amiga-. Tan solo pasábamos por aquí y me pareció verte, por eso decidimos acercarnos.  
-Así que estabas cavilando sobre Kanji-rió Yosuke, quien iba caminando junto a la muchacha, con su común apariencia despreocupada-. Pues no pienses mucho en eso, es claro que está loco por ti.  
-¡Yosuke! Eso es algo que Kanji debe decirle-lo regañó su compañera, a lo que él simplemente sonrió nerviosamente, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Vale, vale, pero no me golpees.  
-No te golpearé idiota-rió Chie-. Bien Naoto, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-Bueno pues yo… esta tarde… lo dejé solo junto al río y creo que estuve mal… creo… que podría ser una buena oportunidad para compensarlo… digo… es navidad y todo eso, se supone que… ustedes entienden-explicó ella, desviando la mirada sonrojada, mostrando incomodidad-. Pero no sé muy bien qué hacer, ni siquiera tengo un regalo para él… tengo algo de dinero pero no se me ocurre que tipo de cosas podrían gustarle.  
-Hmm… con que un regalo, ¿eh?-meditó el chico, hasta que finalmente dio con la idea perfecta-. ¡Lo tengo! Naoto, Chie, vengan conmigo-fue la única explicación que dio antes de arrastrar corriendo a sus dos amigas dentro de Junes.

El timbre de la casa de los Tatsumi se dejó escuchar tan solo una vez, pero fue lo suficiente para despertar a Kanji, quien aún no estaba completamente dormido. Se había negado a participar de las celebraciones que se realizarían en casa de su tío, y como no tenía nada que hacer y en la televisión no hacían más que pasar esos estúpidos especiales navideños, se había tirado a dormir, después de todo no había sido un buen día para él… había derrochado otra de las contadas ocasiones que había tenido para hablar con la chica que tanto quería, y aún tenía ganas de golpear a Yosuke.  
Se levantó con flojera y salió de su habitación, encendiendo las luces del pasillo. Cogió su chaqueta, la cual estaba colgada de la baranda de la escalera, pues era consciente del frío que hacía afuera. Finalmente tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta con mala cara, esperando poder espantar a quien sea que fuese. Su expresión no tardó en cambiar de una molesta, a una sorprendida a, finalmente, una confundida.

-Na… ¿Naoto?-preguntó Kanji, olvidándose de cerrar la boca y simplemente dejándola abierta como un idiota-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pe-pensé que estarías ocupada esta noche, yo…  
-Siento molestarte tan tarde Kanji-kun pero yo… emm… quería disculparme-¡y vaya forma de disculparse! Allí estaba la tímida pero seria Naoto, mostrándole su lado femenino, llevando puesto un vestidito rojo con adornos navideños el cual la hacía ver realmente dulce y que aparentemente combinaba con sus mejillas, las cuales estaban tan coloradas como sus prendas.  
-N-no, no tienes por qué…-un incomodó silenció hiso presencia hasta que el mayor finalmente tuvo valor-. ¿Qui-quieres pasar?  
-No…-ante la negativa de la chica el rostro del muchacho se ensombreció con un dejo de tristeza, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que Naoto dijo después-. A decir verdad… me preguntaba si… si…-otro incómodo silencio-. ¡TEGUSTARÍASALIRCONMIGO!  
-¿Eh?  
-Dios…-la chica inspiró aire profundamente, tranquilizándose-. Me preguntaba sí… te gustaría salir conmigo… y que… pasáramos la navidad juntos…  
-¿M-me estás invitando a salir? Digo… tú y yo… ¿sin nadie más?-Kanji aún no podía creerlo, y ahora tenía la boca incluso más abierta que antes. Naoto se sonrojó aún más, era la primera vez que hacía algo así… algo normal que cualquier adolescente haría, y estaba súper nerviosa, sintiendo que colapsaría de un momento a otro.  
-Sí…-asintió ella-. Si no quieres… lo entenderé… soy consciente de que no te traté precisamente bien hoy y que debes estar muy molesto pero yo… no sé… es la primera vez que hago esto y la verdad… estoy muy nerviosa…  
-Pellízcame-fue lo único que él logró decir.  
-¿Eh?-ahora la expresión de Naoto era la que mostraba confusión.  
-Que me pellizques… ¡Dios! ¡¿Me estás invitando a salir y crees que diré que no? ¡No soy tan estúpido!-rió Kanji, tomándola entre brazos y alzándola, estrechándola contra su musculoso pecho. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, soltándola de improviso muy nervioso, provocando que se callera-. ¡L-lo siento! Es que… me pones muy nervioso-se disculpó Kanji.  
-¿Te pongo nervioso?  
-Pues claro, es normal que una chica linda ponga nervioso a un hombre, ¿no?...-sonrió Kanji-. Espérame un minuto por favor… no tardaré-dijo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa y volver momentos después llevando su billetera con él. Una vez que cerró la puerta de la casa sonrió y le tendió la mano, temblando ligeramente, de manera casi imperceptible-. ¿Vamos?  
-Tú…-dijo Naoto, tomando su mano nerviosa y comenzando a caminar junto a él-. ¿De verdad crees que soy linda?...  
-Jeh, y yo que creí que era obvio. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta hace siglos… siendo tan inteligente como eres…  
-Soy inteligente cuando se trata de un caso que resolver, no de sentimientos… la mente humana es muy impredecible... pero… no entiendo-murmuró ella, apenada.  
-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó él, mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Qué es lo que te atrae de mí… yo… parezco un chico desde todos los aspectos, no entiendo cómo es que puedo gustarte, no tengo nada que ofrecerte… no soy… nada especial. Incluso Chie, Yukiko, Rise… todas serían mejores novias… ¿por qué yo?  
-Eso… no es algo que pueda explicar con palabras… simplemente digamos que… tú tienes algo que ellas no, y a mis ojos eso te hace única y especial, y provoca mis anhelos de estar contigo… ¿Sabes? Yo he pensado en esto durante mucho tiempo y… tú sabes que siempre he tenido este leve problema del que no me gusta hablar pero… desde aquel entonces, desde la primera vez que me hablaste antes de que fuera secuestrado y llevado al mundo de la televisión… desde ese momento me agradaste y… tardé algo en darme cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que tu presencia provocaba en mí. En un principio intenté negarlo por el bien de los dos pero aún así… es algo que no puedo evitar sentir…  
-Wow…-respondió Naoto, mirándolo sonrojada-. Jamás pensé que podrías decir algo tan profundo. No me malinterpretes, si sabía que podías pensar algo así, pero jamás me imaginé que te atreverías a decirlo.  
-A veces… hay que tener el valor de enfrentarse a uno mismo y mostrarse a los demás tal y como es… y es por ello que yo te estoy mostrando hoy esta faceta de mí… esta faceta que grita, ruge y ruega… que te diga lo mucho que te amo…-ya no caminaban, se habían detenido en la mitad de la calle mientras las parejas a su alrededor continuaban pasando. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, los inseguros y tímidos de Naoto fijos en los valientes y seguros de Kanji… y Naoto ya no pudo resistirlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien cómo fue que sucedió, pero simplemente pasó. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un impulsivo beso que rechazaba a todo tipo de cordura, y lo mejor de todo es que no fue malo… ambos disfrutaron del primero de muchos besos que se darían a lo largo de todo su noviazgo. No puedo decirles que en aquel momento comenzó a nevar mágicamente como sucede en todas las escenas de amor, pero aún así los dos se la pasaron muy bien durante su primera cita, y la segunda, y la tercera, y en las muchas que le siguieron… Tanto Kanji como Naoto tuvieron el valor de enfrentar sus sentimientos y de dejarse amar, y así llegamos hasta aquí… han pasado años desde entonces y a pesar de todo, ellos se siguieron amando y permanecieron juntos, inseparables, durante mucho tiempo. Y aquí estamos ahora, reunidos todos en esta hermosa catedral donde ambos tuvieron al valor de presentarse frente a todos sus amigos y familiares, tan solo para tener el valor de decir…

-Acepto.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Buenoo~~ primero y principal, para los que no entendieron el final, Naoto y Kanji se casaron xDDD jajaja, por las dudas aclaramos. Segundo, me costó mucho escribir esta historia, tardé varios días... la verdad me costó un poco la parte de Nao, pero bueno, con ganas se pudo seguir adelante porque este es un fanfic que tenía muchas ganas de terminar! x3 En fin, este fanfic está dedicado a varios amigos:

_-**Nao**: Jajaja, cómo no dedicártelo? Si no fuera por vos nunca hubiera jugado al Persona ii además fuiste el primer Naoto que conocí, aunque con Saso antes pensaramos que eras un ella xDDD jajaja. Muem, te había prometido hace mil un KanjixNaoto y acá, finalmente, lo tenés! Espero que te haya gustado~~_

_-**Rin y Tad**: Muem ustedes dos... son un caso especial (? jajaja los quiero tontis! Cómo no dedicarles un fic de Naoto y Kanji a los Naoto y Kanji de mi team? sería re mala compañera (? jajaja. Em fin, los quiero! Viste Rinchu que lo hice especialmente non-porn para vos ;D (?_

_-**Riza y Roy**: Bueh.. de ustedes... ke decir? xDD ya saben todo lo ke les voii a decir acerca de que son la re pareja NaotoxKanji y que los cosplays les van a quedar perfectos, etc. etc. jaja a ver cuando hacemos team juntos! =D a vos Riza especialmente que te gusta tanto Naoto, qué te pareció? Kiero sus reviews eh! w_

En fin! Los quiero mucho a los cinco y espero sus reviews eh! Uno de cada uno ewé (a que el de Nao es el primero en llegar xDD), sino les hago piquete. Bueno, creo que no quedó nada más que aclarar así que me voy despidiendo! Nos vemos en otra ocasión! Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
